Someone Like You
by Han RanRan
Summary: Aku tahu mungkin ini waktunya melepaskan segala memori dan kenanganmu dalam ingatanku. Membiarkannya pergi bersama hujan yang turun.   And I believe someday I'll find someone like you  First time write Haehyuk fanfic. Genderswitch.


**SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

**Author : Han RanRan **

**Cast : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Kibum,Ryeowook,Sungmin**

**Pairing : past Haehyuk, broken Kihae**

**Warning : Genderswitch (Eunhyuk,Sungmin,Ryeowook,Kibum)**

**Anneyoong chingu,ini ff pertamaku di fandom ini. Mianhe jika banyak typos. Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya ADELE-Someone Like You. Oh ya sebelumnya ff ini juga aku bikin dengan Kyuhyun version/OC jadi kalau chingu juga pernah baca ini ff di fandom lain,itu ff juga punya saya hehe. DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR and A SILENT READER neh ;)**

**Don't forget to RnR yaa chingu :D**

Paris 2005

"Hyukie-ya kau yakin akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Minnie sembari menyesap coklat hangatnya

"Ne,aku akan kembali ke Seoul 3 hari lagi Minnie-ya," balasku tersenyum

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Apakah itu tidak melukai hatimu Hyukie-ya,"

"Ani,aku yakin Minnie-ya. Percayalah padaku,"

Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Angin musim gugur di Paris. Salah satu hal yang kusukai dari kota ini. Ya aku menyukai kota ini. Tempatku melarikan diri dari Seoul 3 tahun yang lalu. Melarikan diri dari namja itu. Lee Donghae.

"Hyukie-ya untuk apa kau kembali ke Seoul? Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin terluka," kata Minnie membuyarkan lamunanku

"Minnie-ya aku hanya tidak ingin terus-terusan lari dari bayang-bayang masa lalu," balasku menatap wajahnya

"Hyukie-ya jika keputusanmu sudah bulat aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi tapi kau tetap kembali ke Paris kan?"

"Ne,aku akan kembali lagi ke Paris Minnie-ya. Paris adalah rumah keduaku,"

"Arasso,Hyukie-ah," balas sahabatku tersenyum

3 hari lagi aku akan kembali lagi ke Seoul. Ya ini pertama kalinya aku kembali ke Paris setelah 3 tahun kepergianku. Kutatap undangan pernikahan di sebelahku. Putih gading. Warna kesukaan namja itu. Dia masih menyukai warna yang sama rupanya. 3 hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan Donghae dan Kibum,sahabatku. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai mantan sahabatku.

Seoul 2005

"Eonni akhirnya kau pulang juga," teriak yeoja kecil dari pintu departure

"Aish kau sama sekali tidak berubah Wookie-ah tetap sama saja. Sifat cerewetmu sama sekali belum hilang?" balasku sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Yak Eonni kau menyebalkan," balasnya sembari menggembungkan pipinya

"Arasso,arrasso jeongmal bogoshippo Wookie-ah. Eonni sangat merindukanmu,"

"Nado eonni,aku juga merindukanmu,"

Pemandangan Seoul masih belum berubah semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. Kuhirup dalam-dalam udara Seoul. Aku benar-benar merindukan Seoul. Beserta kenangan di dalamnya.

Kupandangi penampilanku di cermin. Malam ini aku menggunakan dress putih gading. Warna kesukaan namja itu. Tuhan kumohon jangan biarkan aku menangis di pernikahan namja itu . Kumohon kuatkan aku tuhan. Walaupun aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan untukku.

"Eonni,kau sudah siap?" tanya Wookie membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ne,tunggu sebentar Wookie. Sebentar lagi eonni turun," segera kurapikan penampilanku. Sempurna. Ya aku ingin terlihat sempurna di mata Lee Donghae. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Eonni,neomu yeppo. Kau terlihat cantik menggunakan dress itu," puji Wookie setelah melihat penampilanku

"Gomawo," balasku tersenyum menanggapi pujiannya

Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus melepasnya. Melepaskan segala kenanganku dengan namja itu. 3 tahun bukan merupakan waktu yang sebentar untuk memulihkan sakit hatiku. Sakit hati yang disebabkan oleh sahabatku sendiri Kim Kibum dan namja chinguku Lee Donghae.

Nuansa putih memenuhi gedung ini. Tampak teman-teman kuliahku hadir dalam resepsi pernikahan Donghae dan Kibum. Tanpa sadar kugenggam erat-erat tangan Wookie disebelahku.

"Eonni,aku tahu kau pasti kuat," katanya menguatkanku

"Ne,aku harap begitu Wookie-ah," balasku memaksakkan tersenyum

Pandanganku segera terarah pada pasangan pengantin. Lee Donghae dan Kim Kibum. Kau harus kuat Lee Hyukjae. Kataku padaku diriku sendiri. 3 tahun sudah aku melepasnya. Aku yakin saat ini langkah terakhirku untuk melepasnya.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Donghae dan Kibum. Sesaat sebelum aku memberikan ucapan selamat pada kedua mempelai itu,tanpa sengaja aku beradu pandang dengan Donghae. Kulihat dia mematung setelah melihatku. Aku rasa kau masih mengenaliku Lee Donghae. Tatapan mata Donghae masih sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Tatapan yang selalu aku rindukan selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Entah mengapa saat aku mentap matanya kali ini,tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan rasa penyesalan.

"Chukkae,Donghae-ssi Kibum-ssi,Kamshahamida telah mengundangku hari ini," kataku sembari menjabat tangan Donghae dan Kibum

"Ah ne," balas Kibum. Tersirat rasa gugup dalam perkataannya

"Mianhe Hyukie-ah. Mianhe atas semua yang terjadi dan Kamshahamida telah datang," balas Donghae sembari memaksakan tersenyum

"Ne," balasku tersenyum tulus pada kedua mempelai

Hari ini tepat seminggu aku ada di Seoul. Dan lusa aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Paris. Tanpa kusadari sekarang aku telah berada di tempat favoritku dan Donghae. Bukit belakang SMAku dulu. Di sini aku bebas menatap langit. Mengutarakan segala perasaanku.

Donghae sering membawaku ke tempat ini. Dan di bukit ini kami pernah mengukir janji untuk selalu bersama sampai kapanpun. Tapi kini? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat segala kenangan itu .

Di tempat ini aku bertemu Donghae untuk pertama kalinya. Di tempat ini Donghae menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Di tempat inilah aku dan Donghae mengubur kotak impian kami 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku dan Donghae sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuka kotak impian itu hingga 5 tahun mendatang. Aku rasa kini sudah saatnya aku membuka kotak impian itu walaupun tanpa Donghae disampingku.

Kuarahkan langkah kakiku menuju pohon oak tempatku mengubur kotak impian itu. Pohon oak ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Segera kuambil kotak impian itu. Kotak yang berisi impianku dan Donghae 5 tahun ke depan. Di dalam kotak ini masih tersimpan kotak kenanganku dan Donghae. Tiket bioskop,Gelang bintang yang dibuatkan Donghae khusus untukku,Oringami burung buatanku dan Donghae,Foto kencan pertamaku dan Donghae di taman bermain,puisi-puisi buatan Donghae untukku dan yang terakhir kertas impian kami. Segera kuambil kertas impianku yang kutulis bersama Donghae 5 tahun yang lalu

_**HYUKIE'S DREAM 5 YEARS LATER**_

_**Impianku 5 tahun mendatang aku harap aku dapat menjadi seorang designer terkenal dan melanjutkan studyku di Paris ^^**_

_**Impianku 5 tahun mendatang aku harap aku dapat membuat umma dan appa dan nae dongsaeng bangga**_

_**Impianku 5 tahun mendatang aku harap aku masih bersama dan menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersama namja yang kucintai. Lee Donghae.**_

_**Tuhan bolehkah aku meminta ke 3 hal itu semua? Aku harap kau tidak keberatan Tuhan dan mengabulkan ke tiga impianku tuhan **_

_**Semoga ke 3 impian itu dapat aku raih 5 tahun ke depan. Hehehe ^^**_

_**DONGHAE'S DREAM 5 YEARS LATER**_

_**Impianku 5 tahun mendatang cukup simple. Aku hanya ingin berada di samping yeoja yang aku sayangi. Lee Hyukjae. Saranghae Hyukie 3 3 3**_

_**Tuhan karna impian dan harapanku cukup simple maukah kau mengabulkannya?**_

_**Kekeke ^^**_

TES

Tanpa terasa air mata membasahi kertas impian yang kutulis dengan Donghae. Aku rasa hal yang aku lakukan hanya sia-sia belaka. Impianku untuk bersamanya. hanyalah asa belaka.

Seandainya saja aku tidak menemukanmu dan sahabatku berselingkuh dibelakangku apakah aku akan tetap bersamu sampai saat ini Donghae-ah?

Apakah ini memang keputusan terbaik yang aku ambil?

Aku rasa ya,jauh lebih baik seperti ini Donghae-ah daripada hidup dalam kebohongan yang kau buat bersama sahabatku.

Aku tahu mungkin memang sulit menghapus sakit hatiku. Tapi aku yakin waktu akan memulihkan segalanya.

TES TES TES

Tetesan hujan semakin deras membasahi bukit ini Aku tahu mungkin ini waktunya melepaskan segala memori dan kenanganmu dalam ingatanku. Membiarkannya pergi bersama hujan yang turun.

And I believe someday I'll find someone like you ...

=========================================**FIN**======================================

Ini ff pertamaku di fandom ini

don't forget to RnR neh ;))


End file.
